gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Have a Heart
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |fail = Wasted Busted Voodoo destroyed too close to Elizabeta's place Voodoo abandoned too close to Elizabeta's place |reward = $3000 |unlocks = Dust Off (Only if Portrait of a Killer has been completed) Hostile Negotiation (Only if Photo Shoot has been completed) Harboring a Grudge (Only if Call and Collect is completed) |unlockedby = The Snow Storm |todo = Get in the car. Take the bodies to the doctor. }} Have a Heart is the final mission given to Niko Bellic by Elizabeta Torres in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Elizabeta tells Niko that she is starting to feel paranoid from the threat of the police. In the midst of a conversation, Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton interrupt. With the camera rolling, Elizabeta suddenly shoots and kills both of them, saying "she isn't in the mood". Having bigger problems to deal with herself, she wants Niko to take their bodies to a doctor nearby. Niko gets into Elizabeta's Voodoo, which has the bodies of Hamilton and Escuela in the trunk. He drives to Elizabeta's doctor in Dukes, taking care to avoid exposing the bodies (if the trunk is open and the police spot the bodies, Niko receives a two-star wanted level, though it is possible to stop the car and close the trunk). Once Niko meets the doctor, the doctor explains that the organs will be harvested and "will be out on the streets in no time". Niko comments on this, ironically stating that Manny "wanted to help the streets his whole life...maybe he'll actually be doing it now". Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take the bodies to the doctor *You may want to close the trunk, the police may be able to see its contents (if the trunk is opened) Video Walkthrough Alternative method It is possible to dispose of the bodies either by dumping the car in the river or destroying it with explosives. However, the only way to receive payment is to take the bodies to the doctor. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $3,000 and the missions Dust Off, Hostile Negotiation and Harboring a Grudge are unlocked. Deaths *Manny Escuela - Killed by Elizabeta for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. *Jay Hamilton - Killed by Elizabeta for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD. Trivia *The GPS and Elizabeta both tell Niko to visit the doctor in Broker. However, the doctor is located in Steinway, Dukes. *Little Jacob calls during the mission asking if Niko wants to get something to eat with him, to which Niko responds, "Sorry Jacob, I'm already hanging out with two friends" (the corpses in the trunk of his car). The call serves no purpose other than being an ironic joke, similar to Jacob's other call in I'll Take Her..., Roman's calls in Rigged to Blow and Shadow; and Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out. *In the beta version, the meeting place was supposed to be on a jetty by the Dukes Bay Bridge. *Niko has many different lines of dialogue for closing the trunk, including "Oops, we nearly lost you two", "Shit, were you guys trying to make a break for it?", "I can't believe I've got a genuine celebrity in the back of my car", "Hey, aren't you that guy from the TV?", "Well, at least you'll live on through your documentary", and "I wouldn't want the cops seeing you guys". Navigation pl:Have a Heart Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions